


The Way the Cookie Crumbles

by psychosexy (dearwildflower)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid!Dohyon - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors AU, Single Dads AU, baking cookies, kid!Dongpyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwildflower/pseuds/psychosexy
Summary: It's Christmas time and Dongpyo just wants to bake some cookies with his favorite people.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Nam Dohyon, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo & Son Dongpyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	The Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat distant continuation to Small Wonders? I had started one of those Christmas drabble challenges and thought baking cookies fit this au ^^ 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Okay, boys. Time to wash your hands.” 

Seungwoo fit the cap back onto his red pen and piled up his students’ test papers to toss into his school bag. He texted a quick  _ see you soon _ to his neighbor and pushed up the sleeves of his cream sweater. Little feet came running into view and Dongpyo swiftly pushed his mini step stool in front of the kitchen sink with Dohyon right behind him. Dongpyo groaned as he tried to reach the soap dispenser, armpits digging into the counter. 

“I can’t reach it.” He whined but Seungwoo pumped the dispenser twice before his son could go into full crybaby mode. He picked up Dohyon and repeated the gesture, telling him to lather up well because he didn’t want dirty hands when making cookies. 

“When’s my daddy coming home?” The chubby four year old asked, drying his hands with a paper towel. 

“Very soon! Maybe twenty minutes.” Seungwoo answered and plopped Dongpyo in the high stool of the island that he struggled to reach. 

“Dad, are we gonna use the dinosaur cookie cutter thing? Can we please?” 

Seungwoo chuckled at that because Dongpyo’s slight obsession with dinosaurs would not stop even for the holidays. “We’re making gingerbread men, remember? They don’t have dinosaurs.” 

“B-but maybe they can have a pet dinosaur!” 

“Maybe next time, Pyo.” Seungwoo replied airily and set all the ingredients for the cookie mix on the island along with the stand mixer Seungyoun had borrowed from another neighbor. 

With the two children in front of him across the island, Seungwoo pulled up a sugar cookie recipe on his phone and leaned the device against the wall. A hasty message came in from Seungyoun telling him that he’s running into the apartment building right now and not to start without him along with four pouty face emojis. Seungwoo smiled to himself and grabbed a stool to sit on while they waited.

“Dohyonie, have you and your dad ever made cookies?” He asked the chubby little boy curiously.

Dohyon spread his tiny hands flat on the counter and shook his head. “No. Daddy only buys them from the store. One time he put them in the big microwave and they turned black so no more making cookies.”

Seungwoo snorted and figured that the big microwave was the oven, and that Seungyoun couldn’t bake to save his life. No wonder he’d accepted Seungwoo’s offer so easily. 

“My daddy is the best at everything and he knows how to bake really good so your cookies won’t be black anymore, Dohyonie.” Dongpyo narrated with an air of confidence that really boosted Seungwoo’s ego.

“That’s right! I’m the master cookie baker!” Seungwoo said, puffing out his chest. “Santa said so.”

At the mention of Santa, Dongpyo and Dohyon perked up excitedly and shared cute toothy smiles. Just in time, a drum roll of knocks sounded at the door and Dohyon all but threw himself off his stool and raced for the door with a happy “Daddy’s home!” 

Dohyon, who was a little tall for his age, easily opened the front door and surprised Seungyoun who hadn’t expected to be greeted by his overeager baby boy. 

“Hey!” Seungyoun cheered, picking Dohyon up and nuzzling his head. 

“Hi Daddy. I missed you.” Seungyoun was surprised yet again to hear his son express such enthusiasm for him. Dongpyo’s sweetness had begun to rub off on him and Seungyoun was more than pleased to be on the receiving end. 

“Uncle Youn, come on! I’ve been waiting all day to bake cookies!” Dongpyo half whined half commanded as Seungyoun moved towards the kitchen. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” Seungyoun placed Dohyon in his stool and caressed the back of Dongpyo’s head who smiled adorably at him. Seungwoo swooned at the sight. 

Seungyoun rounded the island and sidled up to Seungwoo with a kiss on the cheek and a  _ Hi neighbor.  _ Sometimes Seungwoo caught himself wondering how his neighbor with the jet black silky hair and tattoos who ran his own tattoo shop was also father to a really cute four year old and most importantly his very sweet boyfriend. 

“Welcome home.” Seungwoo smiled. “Let’s make these cookies, shall we?”

  
  
  


The cookie dough took a little longer than usual to make because Seungwoo wasn’t just watching over two kids but  _ three  _ who couldn’t seem to follow directions correctly or stay focused.

“Daddy, I can’t get this egg to open-  _ oops. _ ” The egg slipped right out of Dongpyo’s little hand and cracked open on the floor. 

—

“Babe, where’s the salt?” Seungyoun asked, browsing through all the cabinets.

Seungwoo’s eyebrows furrowed. “We don’t need salt?”

“What recipe am I looking at then? I’m pretty sure that said-  _ oh,  _ it says _ sugar.  _ Whoops. Crisis averted.” 

—

“Dohyon, be careful with your elbow. You’ll knock the flour onto the-” 

“Sorry!”

Seungwoo sighed. “Nevermind.”

  
  
  


When the mixer was finally going and the island had been cleaned of stray eggs, flour and sugar, Dongpyo called for potty time taking Dohyon with him and Seungwoo took the chance to relax for a minute. 

“Thanks for picking Dohyon up from school.” Seungyoun said gratefully, slouching in his stool. “And sorry for the mess.”

“It’s no problem. That’s what you get with a house full of guys, right?” Seungwoo propped himself against the refrigerator to stretch his legs.

“That’s true. The shop was a mess today. The holidays are coming and everyone just wants to be lazy and not pick up after themselves.” Seungyoun shook his head and turned off the mixer. “The people traffic is getting a little hectic too. Who knew tattoos made a good Christmas gift?”

“Can I have a tattoo for Christmas?” Dongpyo asked, choosing that very moment to walk back into the room. 

“Absolutely not.” Seungwoo instantly shot down the idea. “Did you wash your hands?”

Dongpyo nodded his head but Dohyon was quick to call him out. “Hyung, you didn’t wash your hands. I didn’t see you.”

Now Seungyoun turned to his son in question knowing that Dohyon followed everything the elder did. “Did  _ you  _ wash your hands?”

Dohyon looked shyly to the ground and shook his head.

“Eww!” Seungwoo said to them childishly, making them giggle as they scurried back to the bathroom. “Go wash your hands, you nasty kids.”

Seungyoun laughed and moved towards Seungwoo. “See, how could I miss this? They asked me to stay a little longer but I said fuc-”

Seungwoo held his hand up and cut his eyes to the little boys in close proximity. “Kids in the room!”

Seungyoun made a face and covered his mouth. “Oops. I said  _ no _ , I have to make cookies with my kids.” 

A dopey smile made its way onto Seungwoo’s face, stretching wide and showing how much affect the other had on him. 

“Every time you say  _ my kids _ I just wanna.” He pressed his lips together and balled his hands into fists repressing his desire to squeeze Seungyoun for being the best co-parent and boyfriend he could have ever asked for. 

Seungyoun grinned and lifted a hand to Seungwoo’s waist encouragingly. “You wanna what?” 

“I wanna kiss you.” And so he did, cupping the younger’s face and pressing a firm kiss to his lips that smacked when he pulled away. 

“My kids.” Seungyoun repeated earning another kiss. “My kids, my kids, my kids.” 

Each resounding peck called attention to themselves and soon Dohyon ran up to them begging for some attention too. 

“Me too, me too!” He called, lifting his hands up to his dad. Seungyoun picked him up and along with Seungwoo they peppered a bunch of kisses to his fluffy cheeks. 

Dongpyo ran into Seungwoo’s legs and pressed his chin into his dad’s thigh. “Daddy, the cookies!” 

Seungwoo threw Dongpyo up into the air and caught him with a kiss to his head as well. “Yes, let's make them!” 

  
  
  


With Dongpyo and Dohyon carefully seated in their respective fathers’ laps, they rolled out the dough and used various holiday themed cookie cutters to make their cookies. There was a variety of snowflakes, gingerbread men, Christmas trees, and Rudolph heads (with Dongpyo’s special dinosaur cookie making an appearance after all.) 

It took about eight minutes for the cookies to bake in the oven which was just enough time for Seungwoo to tease Seungyoun about “the black cookies in the big microwave.” 

“I don’t know why he only remembers my mistakes.” Seungyoun whined, dropping his head to Seungwoo’s shoulder embarrassed. “I can make cookies, I swear!”

Seungwoo chuckled. His neighbor could operate a tattoo gun successfully but not bake cookies. “It’s alright because you have me now. You don’t have to use the big microwave anymore.”

“Hyung!” 

  
  
  


Of course the frosting ended up  _ everywhere  _ and Dongpyo chopped the head off his dinosaur cookie by accident and Dohyon forgot to give his gingerbread man a shirt and the tiny rainbow sprinkles ended up in Seungwoo’s hair somehow but the cookies were delicious. 

After sending Seungyoun and Dohyon back home, after a few hugs and kisses of course, Seungwoo finished getting Dongpyo cleaned up and ready for bed. Checking the time on his phone Seungwoo realized that his wallpaper had been changed to a new photo. There were four gingerbread men decorated like two dads and two little boys with a few differences but a whole lot of love in common. 


End file.
